Aceptación III El mentiroso Pierrot
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarme? Soy humano, igual que tú. Soy de piel y hueso, igual que tú. Me hieren, igual que a ti. Disfruto de pequeños y grandes placeres, igual que tú haces…. Entonces, si somos iguales ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarme?
Esta es una serie de capítulos únicos en un enorme crossover que sólo se mescla entre sí para dar sentido a meter a tantos personajes en una sola trama. Los capítulos no deben de leerse en orden para entender por completo la trama, están hechos de tal manera que puedan disfrutarse así. Algunos tienen continuación y otros no. Puedes buscar las otras piezas de esta colección, dando clic a mi perfil.

Gracias por leer una historia típica del mundo.

CAPITULO 3: EL MENTIROSO PIERROT

Él usaba la mejor de las máscaras. Una muy bonita, varonil y seria: una tez atractiva que traía loca a las mujeres de la escuela, sobre todo a su novia Relena Darlian.

Usaba una máscara que dejaba ver a su verdadero amor que no era Relena lo preocupado que andaba, lo ansioso que se encontraba desde que el rumor de que Shikamaru Nara Lupin tuviera que pedir permiso a la institución para faltar a clases.

El mundo estaba loco. Ninguna madre tendría que masacrar a su hijo. Ninguna progenie habría de practicar el parricidio: y sin embargo, a menos de unos kilómetros, Shikamaru se recuperaba en la habitación asignada del hospital y al otro lado de la ciudad, una hija había asesinado a su madre por encontrarla con su pareja mujer, engañando a su padre.

¡Ja! Quisiera agarrar un megáfono e iniciar a decir verdades a diestra y siniestra. Aunque eso no fuera para nada con su imagen seria. Aquello no ayudaría en nada, sólo avivaría el fuego para mal.

-Heero - Le llamó Lirio - Papá me dijo que Shikamaru anda mejor; que incluso hoy recibió la visita de un pretendiente. Según él, el muchacho se veía muy interesado.

-Déjame ver si entiendo - Lirio asintió. Heero Yui era demasiado parco para su propio bien, pero ese era su mejor amigo. - Pese a las pestes que se dicen de él, ¿Ya agarro novio?.

-Más bien, el niño esta tras él. Shikamaru quien sabe si lo acepte. Ven a cenar a casa.

-No quiero incomodar.

-Jamás lo haces - Lirio lo empujo tomándolo por el brazo - Sabes que mi madre te ama. Tybol te sigue sugiriendo que rompas con Relena y le digas si a Trowa.- Herro no dijo o hizo algo - La cena será igual que siempre, Heero, así que te espero.

Heero sólo pudo asentir a lo que la bonita Lirio le decía. La conocía desde párvulo y en cuanto la madre de su amiga, apenas se enterara de que él era homosexual, no paraba de querer emparejarlo con su otro hijo, lástima que Asari le daba esquinazo con la excusa vehemente de que Hermione era una chica listísima y la elegida para ser su esposa, dato extra que le valió a Asari una tarde charlando con su padre, que veía muy pronto el pensar en matrimonio.

De cualquier manera, no encontraba la forma de decirle a la señora Mía, que él ya tenía un novio...claro, a escondidas del mundo.

Sí, porque era tan cobarde que no podía ofrecerle a Trowa una relación abierta como el de cualquiera.

Trowa Barton, su lazo a la realidad desde hacía más de un año, le comprendía y jamás exigía, se dedicaba a caminar al ritmo impuesto sin quejas, besándolo hasta donde él estuviera dispuesto a llegar y por supuesto, acompañándolo las tantas veces que su madre y Relena lo atosigaban.

Era la misma persona que estaba tan preocupado, ya que empezaba a adentrarse a la temida depresión diagnosticada desde que tuviera cinco años. Cuando caía en ella, Heero entendía que no se levantaba en días y lo mejor que le pasaba era no sucumbir antes de llegar a su casa.

Lo que la gente no comprendía de la depresión, era la tristeza y la inutilidad que embargaban a la persona: no era simple tristeza momentánea, tampoco se trataba de un bajón de glucosa: La depresión era terrible.

En muchas ocasiones, Heero dejo de bañarse y de comer, los médicos tuvieron que ponerle intravenosas porque no tenía ganas de alimentarse, no le apetecía hacer nada y mover la mandíbula y tragar, era un esfuerzo innecesario que no quería realizar, ni aunque su vida fuera la que estuviera en riesgo... ¿O sería esa la razón por la que no se interesaba?.

En otra ocasión, que fue en la que conoció a Trowa...bendita situación, era quizá lo único bueno que la enfermedad le había traído.

Bueno, hace dos años, Heero regresaba de la escuela... Las ansias de volver a encerrarse en su cuarto, el de tener el teclado entre sus dedos y no ver a nadie, le provocaban arcadas, le obligaban a apurarse entre tanta gente, sin importar el aventar a algunas personas en su camino... Sin embargo, repentinamente, no quiso caminar...no quiso hacerlo.

Se quedó a mitad del camino de la avenida. Los autos pasaban velozmente, al ser una de las calles principales, el transito era fluido y constante, demasiado peligroso. Heero tuvo la suerte de sentarse sobre la diminuta línea blanca que separaba ambos carriles: hileras completas de cuatro autos zumbaban entre sí, arreciendo el viento alrededor de Heero y revolviéndole los cabellos...

Eran las tres del mediodía y el sol de verano era horrible, quemaba. Era uno de los días más calurosos del año, se registraba treinta grados a la sombra; Heero seguía echado sobre la línea y los transeúntes pasaban de él, no tenían ningún motivo para preguntarle algo o ayudarle, a lo mejor se trataba de uno de los enfermos que se trataban en el psiquiátrico de la calle vecina y que se había fugado, ninguna persona sana se sentaría con una remera verde de tirantes y una bermuda negra al sol.

Heero sentía su lengua pastosa y hasta inflamada, creciendo y pegándosele en el paladar; Heero sentía a su piel protestar por ser quemada y es que el sudor ya no le refrescaba, ya no quedaba agua para sudar dentro de su cuerpo... E insolado como estaba, termino por perder la conciencia sobre el ardiente asfalto y ninguno de los autos se frenó para ver qué pasaba, sólo intentaban no arroyarlo.

Heero estuvo desmayado otras cuatro horas, sin que nadie hiciera nada por ayudarle. No hubo ambulancias, ni preguntas amables, sino simples suposiciones: algunos decían que Heero estaba drogado, otros hablaban de un cadáver, los menos crueles alegaban a una paranoia o crisis y los más excéntricos, decían que Heero era la víctima de un secuestro, que acababa de escaparse y que colapso a mitad de su huida.

Pero nadie se acercaba.

A las siete de la noche, apenas el día refrescaba.

A las nueve de la noche, el frío cobraba su venganza al sol.

Como todo día caluroso, su noche era helada... Igual que la piel de Heero.

Y entre la oscuridad, Heero era invisible hasta que los faros de los autos le alumbraran. Al ser viernes, los alumnos aprovechaban, aún más, se había declarado fin de semana largo, lo que se traducía a un viernes de juerga hasta bañarse los interiores de licor y condones, para seguirle el sábado y recomponerse el domingo, para el lunes ya estar como si nada, disfrutando de lo que restaba del tiempo...

A las tres de la madrugada del sábado, la mayoría conducía sin precaución, jugando, rebasándose entre sí, perdiendo los estribos, manejando con una boca en la boca o en el pene o la vulva, con la buena compañía de la botella.

Era un mal día para estar tirado en la avenida más transitada, oscura y sin semáforos en varios cientos de metros.

Pero no era algo que importara a un depresivo.

Heero no pensaba en nada.

Simplemente, Heero resentía el frío, el hambre y la deshidratación, pero no se movía.

Y los conductores decidieron que una carrera de seis sería buena idea, que quien perdiera: invitaría los tragos.

A doscientos metros, Heero no se veía y a veinte metros, que sería cuando le reconocieran tirado en el pavimento, los frenos no conseguirían nada. Sino una carambola que terminaría con demasiados heridos y claro, con Heero muerto... A lo mejor.

Y hubiera pasado, de no ser por Trowa, que al pasar por la calle, para ir a su casa, le dio por virar su vista a lo que se le asemejaba un gato muerto (Trowa solía recoger animales y llevarlos al veterinario, pagar sus consultas y darlos en adopción, era un buen negocio a ojos de Trowa, por eso le extraño recoger a un humano y no al gato que creyó en un inicio...no podía vender un humano, aquello no era rentable.) después, Trowa se dedicó a suspirar para correr a rescatar al indefenso que estaba por ser arroyado por esos delincuentes juveniles.

Justo a tiempo.

Trowa agradecía que Heero no fuera pesado, que fuera pequeño, que no pusiera resistencia, que se dejara guiar, que siquiera le preguntará algo.

Tenía un muñeco en sus manos.

Trowa lo llevo con el novio de su madre... Nicolás Salomón Flamel.

-Pero si es Heero - Trowa alzo los hombros, diciéndole con eso a Nicolás que no lo sabía. Él sólo lo recogió, aun no miraba en la billetera del muchacho para encontrar alguna identificación - La señora Yui no estará muy feliz, me hará un escándalo... Mejor la llamó hasta que Heero despierte.

-¿De qué lo conoces?.

-De Thomas - Le zanjo Nicolás, inyectándole la solución a Heero. Nicolás continuaba revisando los signos vitales de Heero, sin sacar a su hijo, no le veía el chiste.- Thomas y Mía, lo traían a las vacunas junto con Draco y Asari, Heero es muy amigo de Draco. Cuando Mía no podía cuidar de sus hijos, Thomas los traía al hospital y por consecuencia, Heero venia también...Asuka es su madre y no es del todo cuerda, eso explica por qué Mía siempre se ofrecía a cuidar de Heero.

-Pues lo encontré a mitad de la calle.

-Sufre de deshidratación e hipotermia, las quemaduras se le irán con cremas.- Nicolás comenzó a escribir en su libreta, la receta seria pasada a Thomas después - Pensándolo mejor, creo que será mejor que Thomas se lo lleve en cuanto terminé su turno, no quiero tener a Asuka en mi hospital.

-¿Tan escandalosa es?.

-Trowa - Trowa presto atención, severamente afectado por la seriedad de Nicolás - ¿Te parece extraño que Heero se mantuviera quieto?.

-Si.

-Asuka sufre de esquizofrenia, no sé qué le vio Yui para parir un hijo con ella, pero, le heredo a Heero tendencias mentales, Heero sufre de depresión, Trowa. Si no lo traes, Heero hubiera muerto.

-Nadie muere de depresión.

-Ahí te equivocas, Trowa.

Trowa había sido entonces quién le cuidará, quién le atendiera en su estadía en el hospital... Trowa se interesó mortalmente en Heero, mucho más al ver que sus pláticas motivacionales hacia la vida, no tenían ningún efecto en Heero.

Trowa se obsesiono tanto con Heero, que no le dejaba ni a sol ni sombra cuando le dieron el alta del hospital. Durante las clases en la universidad, Trowa buscaba a Heero, durante los recesos, las salidas, los tutórales... Lo que fuera, Trowa buscaba a Heero.

Y Heero, desacostumbrado a las atenciones, la cordialidad, a una sincera preocupación... Fue enamorándose de Trowa.

Pero Heero era un cobarde. Su madre le presento a Relena, le obligo a estar con Relena y Trowa lo aceptaba, no le decía nada, ni le reclamaba, sencillamente, esperaba con paciencia a que terminara de atender a Relena, para tomar su turno al lado de Heero.

-Heero, estás pálido. Amor, no estés torturándote. - le pidió Trowa, abrazándolo. Preocupado porque Heero fuera a tener una recaída.

-Es que no es justo. - Le dijo - Debería ser capaz de enfrentar a mi madre, pero ver su cara de asco no va a ser lo mejor para mi - Trowa lo sabía. Si Asuka le dirigiera una mala mirada a su hijo, Heero se desmoronaría, Heero estaba muy ligado a cumplir las exigencias de su madre, sobre todo al creerse un defecto en la vida de Asuka - Tengo que complacerla, Trowa. Ella es mi madre.

-Lo sé.

-Perdóname.

-Heero, te perdone desde el día en que te robé el beso, mi amor - Le confesó Trowa -Ya sabía que jamás podrías ser mío. Vives para la sociedad, para tu madre, vives para cualquiera, pero no para ti. Eres Pierrot, amor. Pierrot es tú nombre, Heero. Te has vuelto un payasito mudo.

Heero no pudo contradecirle.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


End file.
